Star Trek : Mass Effect
by MarineCapt
Summary: New idea that came into me. Complete AU from my own universe. Year 2182 was hard for Starfleet and their allies, in January 2183 it becomes known that Starfleet is close to bancrupcy, only merging with Systems Alliance Navy can save them. The second youngest Captain accepts offer to join Navy in rank of 1st Lieutanant on board SSV Normandy, on their 1st flight. JanexOC.


**New story that come into my mind at night, and I mean it, NIGHT! But since I have brand new laptop, I was able to write it, although not in English, that's why there may be some mistakes, as I translated it using "Uncle Google's" translator. I know, I'm lazy :) but I tried to correct every mistake I've found. Next chapter will be clear, as I'm gonna write it completly in English. So to sum up, as the summary says, blah blah blah ... Jane joined Systems Alliance Navy/Marines a lot earlier. But now she was given command of the SSV Normandy SR-1, Adam (my main OC character) met her during Invasion of Risa (Story buried in my mind, will come up after Battlestar Galactica fanfic and this trillogy and beyond). End of spoilers for now, read and review, this one is short, but next one will me MUCH MUCH larger than first one. :)**

 **Update I : I know, there is a mess of a code, thank Google Translator for it. Dear guest, this is my own Universe for f..sake! Don't you understand what AU is? (I swear, next comment from guest like this will be deleted on spot), and grammar? IT'S GOOGLE TRANSLATOR'S FAULT! I was too lazy to do it on my own okay?! Thanks.**

 **Update II : I've patched up that code mess, next chapter is on it's way, and will probably arrive tomorrow, when I finish MY translation for it, no more using Google, time for some hard work**

-I'll tell you shortly, if we do not do something, the Fleet will go bankrupt in the next three months.  
-Calm down, Crenna, there is no situation where the exit would not be found, you should know best about.  
-Kirk, you have been in this business for almost fifteen years, do you have any idea?  
-So we have it - I am interrupting this little discussion, entering the room.  
-Captain Kielski, no one asked your question!  
-Admiral Shane, I know you can not forgive me of this thing with Ellie, but for fuckssake, it's been almost 10 years, will you fuck off finally and let me tell you how I wanna do it?  
-Gentleman, calm yourselves , Shane, no allusions, Adam, less swearning, more diplomacy.

-Mr. Crenna, do you know where I have diplomacy? I think we've been working on it in the context of the Invasion of Risa? But well, going to the matter.  
As our finance minister said, we will soon go bankrupt ...  
-Noooo shit- Shane speaks, but is instantly silenced by the warning eyes of Kirk and Crenna

\- ... so the only solution for this moment seems to be the combination of two fleets. "And it happens that the Alliance Systems have offered us cooperation, they will take smaller ships, and we will stay at the flagships  
With increased dilithium sales, we should go on straight soon.  
-And who will sell us a lot of our fuel for a low price?  
-I have some contacts with Jake Sully, if you on call me, you may get a mining license  
-What if not?  
-Then I'll personally go and convince him  
-If it works out, how long is it going to be when we will be able to regain control of the units we pass on?  
\- About 5-6 years  
-No worries, we have to give our ships to some unknown guys, who have been riding with us in space for year?  
-Shane, calm down  
-Fuck off Crenna, I have it in the ass

-People, what Adam said, is true. "You can not help it, Shane.  
-Who is this little bastard?  
\- Watch out to whom you are talking son, I'm older by about 30 years, and that means more combat experience

-Good, let's finish this meeting. We approve the plan of Admiral Kirk and Captain Kielski. "If someone does not like it, you can put your attention right into your ass, did I made myself clear Shane?

-Fuck you minister! - Shane slams the papers off the desk and goes out.  
-If the gentlemen forgive, I would like to talk to the captain in private  
-Not so fast Hackett, it comes that I have a case to our friend  
-Don't drag the gentlemen anymore, punch me straight  
-Good, who's first?  
-Rock Paper Scissors?

-Nah, seniority. You're the first

\- So, I came here with a suggestion, you can join us.  
-The pay is not the worst, and the work is almost the same  
-Where is the catch?

-From captain you will have small down rank. To lieutenant.  
-You're bringing me three ranks down  
-But, for that rank you will get 5000 credits, plus a bonus for a dangerous  
-What, wait a moment, what are you up to?  
-I need a man to be a second officer and a second pilot for a new ship  
-And who's the CO?

-Jane Shepard. - My jaw dropped to the floor, I thought she gave up that job, although it was only five years after the Risa accident. Ehhhh, what would I give if Asia was still alive.  
-Now that's great and you think I'll take it? -You will not have a choice, the Enterprise goes for the major refit, and Corspa takes over, - says Kirk  
-Hey! What's up with you huh?  
-Nothing, promotion to Admiral, place behind the staff desk and 4000 thousand credits  
-Well Jimmy, you are not giving me enough payment ...  
-That's all I can give you with that crisis running.

-I guess I have no choice.  
-Steven, I accept this job, since when I'm starting?

-You have 24 hours to prepare.


End file.
